Living The Dream
by Bullheaded
Summary: Saix is being stalked by who? Someone is the Organization? When he's pushed over the edge and bit someone in berserker form will the stalker come out? Better then it sounds. Yoai. Oneshot.


It was a silent night, real silent. Saix didn't like it one bit, was that why he was out this late at night? He could of just been set off by the dumb alarm in his head for nothing or his love for the full moon was to much. It always called to him, somehow, it called.

Jumping off the roof of yet another platform on the castle he landed softly and soundless. The soft blue light that lit the white castle made it a little easier to see. Just a little. Rubbing his eyes he chose it was time to go to bed, he could feel it; his body slowing down, his eyelids getting heavy, sleep was calling to him as much as the moon. Maybe more.

Sighing he opened a dark portal and dissapeared.

Stepping into his room a scent caught his attention, someone had ethier been here or was here. Saix of course felt his senses click and his body became fully attentive. The first thing that came to mind: try and remove all sound away from him. Removing his boots quickly he set them silently on the floor by his bed.

Yellow eyes searched the room professionally. He was going to find the person that was in his room. The scent was firmilar, so firmilar, so close, like he had been around it all his life.

He padded all over his room, searching every dark corner; closet, bathroom, and even under his bed. After about thirty minutes to the search he gave up. Saix had searched everywhere and nothing had shown up. The scent was fading, fading fast; the person had left. Gone and out of his room. Then there was the possiblity... He tossed the thought to the back of his mind.

No one would come in the Berserkers room, not even Axel and he wasn't scared of anyone.

Saix stripped; taking his cloak off, then his white under shirt, gloves and his pants. Slipping on a comfortable pair of sleeping pants he retreated to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Reaching for it he realized something; something was missing. The towel he had used early that day was gone, meaning his scent was on it and the person was using it for cover. That only meant one thing.

The person was still in his room...

Backing out of his bathroom slowly Saix felt like someone was watching him, his eyes scanned the surrounding area quickly. Darting from one place to the other, covering more ground more quickly.

He turned quickly checking behind him then he swung around again. Someone was to close to him for his own comfort and he didn't like it on bit. Then another thing came to mind; maybe he simply misplaced the towel or threw it out for laundry. Maybe there was no one in his room.

He thought of all the possiblities quickly, only few people could out-smart him or even fight him for that matter. He was a light sleeper; so if the person was still in here he would hear it. He calmed his nerves. Finding himself sweating he whipped it off with his arm. Why was he overacting, this **never **happened to him.

He moved quickly to bed, checking around the room once more he sighed, he was overacting. _It's the full moon, I'm sensitive. That's it. Nothing more. _He got into bed and pulled his covers over him, hearing for any signs of people or Nobodies he closed his eyes. Soon sleep came with somewhat peacful dreams.

Saix reasted nicely that night not aware of the pair of gold eyes watching him.

* * *

The next night Saix found himself not leaving his room even thought the moon was so pretty of all nights. The clouds didn't cover it instead they were covered with a silver glow. Silver, it got him thinking. Gold and silver, that was what the moon was. It left a broght pale blue and gold glow that shown off the clouds and turned them silver. 

Beautiful silver, why did he think of Xemnas? His Superior, his leader. The man was heartless, he didn't care about much more then getting their hearts back. Yet Saix was fasinated by his low, husky voice and his gold eyes, that beautiful gold.

He found himself thinking of it more and more and the more he did, his cock twitched. Why? Saix immediately shoved the thought into the darkest, deepest part of his mind. Never, never again would he think that again. Ever.

Saix rubbed his temples, putting his hand on the window in front of him for support he found himself sweating again. Closing his eyes flicks of scenes he had never thought of before flashed in the darkness behind his eyelids. He found his breath becoming heavy and uneven.

"C'mon Saix, get it together..." He whispered to himself. He needed support, some kind of it. Opening his yellow eyes he winced, the moon light blinded him, he had closed his eyes for too long not wanting to open them because of those _scenes._

God, how sick could he get?

He walked back to his bed quietly and sat down, removing his sleeping pants and pulling down his boxers he found a sight he hadn't beheld in a while. Why did he start this, he never thought like that.

Saix's hand worked hard. The increasing pressure within his member was driving him nuts and he was going to let himself go, release. That is what he needed. He found himself moaning a name, he didn't know who's but he did, that's all that mattered. If that person made him do this they must have been powerful.

He wipped himself clean, didn't bother to pull his pants bak up and lay back on his bed. This was nuts. It wasn't the moon making him act this way, it was something else, it was... It was... What was it? He couldn't think of anything, not one thing.

In the end he found his eyes begin to close, sleep took him within minutes.

* * *

_Saix maoned again, it was low and deep in his thoart but it worked. Silver hair covered his chest and stomach, a large member filled him, pulling in and out. Getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. _

_He was sweating like mad; his cotton candy blue hair was messy and tangled, his breathing uneven and heavy. "God! I can't take it--!" He was cut off by another thrust. Pleasure filled him over and over again. Orgasism after another, it made him go nuts._

_Clenching the sheets he felt himself come, his seed covering himself and the other person on top. The person came up, licking his earlob and sucking at the sensitive parts of his neck. "Good Saix, scream... I love it, I love the sound," Another thrust made him gasp._

_"Oh God!" He moaned over and over, he couldn't take much more, he was going to pass out from pleasure. Saix felt himself come again, he was never going to feel, actually feel, anything like this again._

_One last thrust sent him and his partner over the edge, a warm, creamy liquid filling him inside. The partner fell on top of him; his breathing heavy and uneven._

_He looked up at Saix, a flash of gold..._

_

* * *

_

Saix woke up, his body launching out of his bed. He was sweating and breathing heavy, it was nearly morning. The clock by his bed side read 2 'o' clock in the morning.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sighed, looking down at himself he groaned, he was hard yet again. His hard-on was serious, it was painful and throbbing.

"God, what is wrong with me?" Is all he said before his alarm clock ran.

* * *

Saix's day past slowly. He had managed to stumble and fall down the stairs out of panic after hearing Xigbar jump down to the floor. Plus, he had got scared by Demyx, of all people. On top of that Axel took this into account and set the back of his cloak on fire-singeing the ends of his hair. 

At dinner a note had been past and Xaldin-finding it hilarious-threw one of his lances at Saix and made him scream in the process of pinning him to the dining room wall. Everyone laughed, even Roxas who hardly laughed at all.

By the end of the day everyone had come to one conclusion-Saix was cracking.

Saix was limping back to his room, feeling like a defeated and abused puppy with it's tail between it's legs. Just then he heard a dakr portal being summoned then disappear.

"Hey, Saix, what's up with you lately?" It was Luxord, the one and only man who had ever dared come this close and actually talk to the man. Saix found comfort around him, he relaxed letting his sore muscles go. Luxord was the only one at the table who hadn't laughed.

Looking up at the man Saix sighed, he didn't want to talk...No, he needed to talk to _someone. _

"Things have been goin' on lately," Saix said, "Someone seems to be stalking me..."

"Oh, so is that why your so jumpy?" Saix nodded. Saix heard a chuckle come from the older male, great, just what he needed...Another person thinking he was going nuts.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better me and Zexion have been gettin' weird vibes and well, we're worried. Like somethings goin' down, yah know?" Luxord said, he began fiddling his fingers, probably wishing for a deck of cards to shuffle.

"I have to, but, there was someone in my room," Saix said, "Someone watching me, I felt it...I can't even sleep."

Luxord looked around, checking for somebody. Luxord was a suspicous man, Saix had to admit that. The blond sighed then opened a dark portal. "Saix, go wait in your room...I'll go get Zexion, maybe he can help," Luxord said.

He was gone, Saix retreated to his room. The only place he was suposed to feel safe, not now.

He waited, waited for the only two people that actually thought Saix was...well, sane. He tapped his fingers against his knee, looked out the huge window in his room at the huge heart shaped moon. Soon he heard something click, it was the door.

Saix ran top side to the other side of the room, he grabbed the door knob and turned. It was locked, it should have come undone. "Come on! Unlock you dumb door!" He yelled, it pulled as hard as he could but it was stuck. He tried to unlock it but that didn't work ethier.

Slamming his fists on the door he tried to ram it down, it wasn't working. "Luxord! Zexion! Someone! This isn't a joke!" He rammed his fist into the door making a dent but nothing more. His knuckles were bleeding but he didn't care, he needed to get out of here.

"Do you want to get out of here?" A deep voice said. Saix froze, yellow eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He needed to pull himself together or else he'd fall apart. He was tearing at the seems and someone kept pulling the string to make it happen.

"Do you want to get out of here?" It repeated.

Saix's mind was in panic mode; thoughts racing, voice stuck in his throat. He felt like crying, like breaking down, like crouching in a corner somewhere dark like a lost and scared boy. He couldn't feel it but he was scared, worried, and helpless. He couldn't even summon his claymore.

He never had anyone so close to him before, for one thing no one had ever stepped in his room, not even Xemnas. He felt violated, he needed a lot of space, this couldn't be. Someone was moving in on him and he couldn't do anything about it; like a caged dog.

The person behind him began to come closer, closer then ever before. He froze, his blood stopped coursing through him and his mind was panicking. He felt the person behind him weave their arms around him and press the body against his back. Their head was on his one shoulder.

Maybe he could see their face, just maybe. He couldn't, no he couldn't look, he was to scared. Why was he so scared of something he could easily destroy?

"Is you want to scream, scream..." It said, it was a male.

Saix took no other order. He screamed, he didn't care what it sounded like, he screamed. "Help!"

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Zexion asked Luxord. They were only a few paces away from Saixs' room, Luxord's eyes went wide. 

"It's Saix, let's move," Luxord took off running. Zexion followed close behind him, but when they reached the door and tried to open it it was stuck. "Damn."

"What sould we do?" Zexion asked, he looked at little flusstered. Just then another scream fell out the door. Luxord summoned a deck of cards.

"Stand back," Luxord said, Zexion stepped back and took caution. The cards pressed against the door and then, in a second, they exploded. The door fell toward them and within seconds Luxord ran in ignoring the dust.

"We're to late, the dude gone..." Zexion said, "He must of left a second ago before you knocked the door off it's hindges."

"Well, I did what I had to," Luxord tried to clear the smoke from his view, there, in the corner, huddled against the floor was Saix. He heard a heaved sigh and mumbled words. Saix had lost it, went diving over the edge of sanity.

"Saix?" Zexion asked. He walked a little closer. Saix was in his berserker mode, not to be touched.

"He's watching me...He's watching me...He's watching me..." Saix repeated it over and over. He was covering his eyes and rocking slightly.

"There's nothing we can do now," Luxord said, "He doesn't want anyone near him, not ever."

Zexion looked back to the berserker, his hadn almost touching him. If he could just touch him on the shoulder he would be able to see, hear and-could possibly-feel what Saix had felt.

Zexion looked back to Luxord. Luxord shook his head and mouthed 'no.'

Zexion nodded going against Luxord's orders, he touched Saix. Saix whipped around and bit into Zexions arm but kept contact. Zexion pulled his hand back and clenched it hard to stop the bleeding. The sight of Saix in the mood he was in was madness, scary and could make anyone wince in fear.

Saix turned back to his corner, rocking back and forth and mumbling the words he found comfort in.

"What'd yah see?" Luxord asked looking down at Zexion's arm. He winced, blood dripped onto the white floor, staining it.

"Nothing really, just...This may sound crazy, I felt what he felt," Luxord gave him the crazy look, "He was scared, he has never been touched or even had anyone close to him before. He's going nuts because of it, he feels trapped."

"So why won't he come out of his room?" Luxord asked.

"Because it's someone in the Organization..."

* * *

Xemnas had got the report and had no choice but to be worried about the man, he didn't expect this to happen. It was night time and no one was awake, he hoped no one was awake anyway. 

Knocking on Saix's door the thing fell toward Xemnas, quickly dodging it he caught it just in time so it wouldn't make a slamming sound on the tile floor. Setting it carefully against the door Xemnas decided to walk in. He was blasted by it, the heat and pressure of the beserker's power.

The air was stale and Xemnas fought for air, his throat became dry and he could barely breathe none the less speak and say sorry. He walked over to the bed to find Saix in a tight ball; knees to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his legs holding them against him like a person.

Xemnas tilted over him slightly to see Saix's face. His eyes were wide, his beautiful yellow eyes scratched by fear. His cotton candy blue hair a mess and tangled. Xemnas could here his teeth chattering, he also saw the scar crossing over his nose; it was wide and had spread.

Xemnas felt his stomach twist and flip when he saw Saix like this. He felt sorry.

* * *

Saix noticed the scent, it was so close to him. He was terrified; he was a mess, he hadn't left his room all day, not once. He hadn't even used the bathroom. Saix feared for his left over sanity, he could hear his instincts screaming at him. _Kill him! Feel safe again! Get rid of it!_

"Saix..." His name, where had that come from?

Saix clenched his teeth then closed his eyes. God, if your up there, help me! He turned around so fast it almost gave him whipblash, he tried to scare away whoever was there. He opened his eyes, a flash of gold. He stopped, his breathing heavy. His blood stopped racing through his veins, his brain turned to mush and he looked at the person behind him.

_Kill him! He's in your space! GET. HIM. OUT. KILL HIM!! _His inner beast scream at him, his mind had no control. Every move he made had an opening in it.

"Xemnas? Are you the one whose done this to me?" Why was he asking, he actually said something without calling Xemnas superior. Yellow eyes began to sting.

"Y-yes, but I didn't mean this to happen..." Xemnas said, "I came to say sorry."

His tone was monotone but sad, Saix could feel the sadness pouring out of Xemnas's words. "I'm sorry I let it get to me, I'm stupid, I should have known it was you..." Saix said.

"No, I should have shown myself instead of shoving you over the edge," Xemnas said, "It was cruel. Saix, your an animal, a wolf. You get caged you get angry, you fight back even if it means your own family."

"True, but that doesn't mean I had to bite Zexion..." Saix mumbled.

It was quite. Deathly quite, so quite. Xemnas moved toward Saix.

Saix regonized this scent, it was sex and it ws pouring off both of them. Mixing together and making the air heavy and unbreathable. In a second he was lost in a fumble; rough and silly kisses were planted along his jaw line, his throat and mouth.

He found his arms held above his head. His pants becoming unbelievably tight and uncomfortable, his shirt and cloak becoming hot and his skin becoming sensitive.

Soon Saix was lost in his own thoughts, his eyes glazed over and his tongue searching for warmth within Xemnas's mouth. He found himself feeling a tight fit below the belt and his back arch in surprise at the dull pain. The moans and groans and the feeling of skin-on-skin. The hot feeling of touching and pressing. Rubbing and grabbing.

Xemnas and Saix were lost in their own world together, Saix below the man, Xemnas holding him tightly hopping never to let go. Ramming into him to make him moan out his name and make him his. To make Saix his. Forever.

The sweet feeling of Saix tightening around him as he climaxed welcomed sleep and good dreams. The feeling of sticky liquid over their lower halfs and the sweat mixing with blood and hickeys, they knew. They loved each other, nothing could change that.


End file.
